Conventional server units include bays for installation of media drives such as hard disk drives (HDDs). Such media drives are usually carried in an assembly that allows for installation and removal of a media drive. Often, such an assembly includes a handle with a release button that, when depressed, causes release of the handle, which may swing out away from a unit (e.g., consider a server unit in a server rack or tower). Accidental or otherwise unintended release of “touchy” buttons can occur during shipping of a media drive assembly, while a media drive assembly is stored, while a media drive is installed in a unit, etc. As described herein, various arrangements provide for reducing or otherwise minimizing accidental or otherwise unintended release of a handle of a media drive assembly.